


Worth The Wait

by VanillaHorizon



Series: 2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Fenris finds himself lost in thought, but Hawke soon pulls him out. A goofy but heartfelt conversation then takes place.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: 2020 Birthday Binge Drop! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Third drop for the birthday binge! Have a wonderful day guys, I know I will because ICE CREAM.

If there was ever one thing that Fenris could believe wholeheartedly, it was that Eliza Hawke had one of the most beautiful souls in the entirety of Thedas.

He had never imagined that one single person could be so undeniably kind to everyone around her.

She was a passive woman who wielded blades with the finesse of an assassin.

He should know, he caught sight of her fighting right alongside the former Crow, Zevran and couldn't help but notice the way they matched each other's step to best deal with their shared enemy.

Honestly he became a bit jealous when the Antivan started to flirt with Eliza.

He did calm down quite a bit after she brushed the assassins flirting off without so much as a sly remark.

"Fenris?"

"Yes, Hawke?"

"You were lost in thought again," she pointed out as she propped herself up on her elbows to look up at him from her place on the floor with her Mabari laying across her feet.

He nodded, "Don't worry, it was a good thought."

"Was it a dirty one?"

He couldn't help but smile at her absurd question.

"Unlike you, I'm not always thinking about something filthy," he said.

She hummed thoughtfully, "It was at least about me though, right?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'd hate having competition."

Fenris shook his head then moved to sit in the floor with Eliza and Poof.

A second after he sat down beside her, he found himself being pulled down to lay beside her.

"You know I adore you, right?" She asked him as she slid an arm over his chest.

He simply kissed her forehead in reply.

Silence overtook the two of them, only interrupted by the occasional sound of Poof making random noises in his sleep.

"Thank you, Hawke."

"What are you thanking me for, Love?" She asked as she moved so she could look into his eyes.

"For being who you are and for waiting for me," he told her.

She couldn't help but smile at him, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for not making me wait too long."

He chuckled lightly, "I think three years was quite a while."

"For you, I'd wait three hundred years, Fenris," she started.

"After all, you certainly were worth the wait."

He felt tears start to well in his eyes, so he quickly met her lips with his own, only pulling away long enough to say four words.

"I love you, Eliza."


End file.
